


Surprise at the Plaza

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Post-Canon, Post-Game Adventures, Reunions, Romance, ShuAnn Week is here y'all!, ShuAnnWeek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: Akira makes a surprise visit to Tokyo for the weekend. Arriving in the city at night, he makes his first stop at an ongoing photoshoot where Ann is currently taking part in. And the kicker? She doesn't know that he's in town.(Day 1 Prompt: Meeting/Goodbye/Reunion)





	Surprise at the Plaza

Shibuya never seemed to change no matter how many times he comes here. It was as crowded as always.

As he walked among the crowds during the evening bustle, Akira was focused on getting to his destination in order for a little surprise visit. It took careful planning on his end to work out the money for the train tickets, balancing the time he had in order to spend a decent amount of time in Tokyo before he had to take the train back home, and of course, working out the living arrangements for the night. The only person that Akira told about his arrival beforehand was Sojiro. And even then, he figured that it will probably be a matter of time before Futaba would find out on her own. Let everyone else find out tomorrow on Sunday. They could spend as much time as they want together before Akira would have to be on his way. 

Tonight, however… there’s a certain model that he wanted to surprise.

One of the things that Ann told him during their long phone calls and video chats was that she was beginning to take modeling gigs during the evening. Granted, since she was still in high school, actually taking up those gigs during school nights was a bit of a challenge… for now. But Ann figured that taking up these evening shoots would expand her repertoire and would help spread her name out there. It was the beginning of Ann taking her ambitious career off of the ground, and Akira was all for supporting her. 

In one of their most recent chats, Ann mentioned that there was going to be a photoshoot at the plaza over at Shibuya Station. Her agency booked a part the area and everything. _Urban Nightlife._ That was the tagline for this shoot. They wanted the models to be shot within a part of Tokyo’s urban metropolis that was recognizable and authentic. As an incentive, onlookers are allowed to watch the shoot, provided that they respect the boundaries set by the team.

That shoot was tonight… and it was the perfect set up for a surprise visit.

After weaving his way through the general crowds of Shibuya, Akira had to weave his way through the crowd of onlookers who wanted to see their favorite up-and-coming models in the flesh. It was easy to play it off like he was just trying to get through the plaza in general, but actually getting through to a decent spot to where Ann could clearly see him was a challenge. People were bumping into him, stepping on his foot… Akira even thought that he might’ve stepped on a few toes a couple of times. With how crowded it was, one would think it would be near impossible to get into the front lines.

Akira’s used to beating impossible odds. Even a former thief can get through tight spots… figuratively _and_ literally.

By sheer force of will, Akira was able to sneak his way towards the front lines of the onlooking crowd. As he eased into his new position, he found that he could actually see the set. The area itself was recognizable to him. He often met Yoshida around this area when he was still giving his nightly speeches. It doesn’t surprise Akira that this would be a good area for a photoshoot of all things. He took the opportunity to quietly observe as the current model on set struck a pose for the camera, working the theme as best as she was able. There were a few whistles and cheers coming from the crowd as the shoot continued on, and eventually the model exited off set in order to make way for the next one. Eventually, after an hour of standing among a rowdy crowd, Ann finally made her way on set.

Ann’s outfit was a casual, yet chic style, as befitting of the theme of street fashion. She still had her signature twintails, but her outfit was mostly black. She had on a long-sleeved black crop top that easily exposed her belly button, with the wide, thin collar exposing a lot of her collarbone. Her capri jean pants, also black in color, were form-fitting. They accented the shape of her legs and curves wonderfully. The piece of clothing that popped under all of this black were the high-heeled shoes that Ann had on. They were bright red -- so vibrant that Akira couldn’t help but recall the striking color of Panther’s latex suit. And she walked in those heels with ease as she strutted to her intended position. Ann didn’t have too many accessories on her. The only things of note were a plain, black choker she had on her neck, a long silver necklace that hung down over the shape of her breasts, and familiar red earrings that Akira knew to be hers. The finishing touch to this ensemble was her lipstick. Ann’s lips were bright red, a great accompaniment to her natural beauty. Despite the fact that her outfit was black, the simple pops of color made Ann stand out in the night.

 _‘Stunning, as always.’_ Akira thought to himself with a smile.

The crowd surrounding Akira cheered Ann on, roaring with cheers of adoration and -- from some of the men -- infatuation. Ann smiled for the camera as she leaned her back against the wall behind her, striking a pose that made her give off a cool and casual aura. It was a more subtle change compared to her usual bright and cheerful self, but it was very effective. Seeing her presence change on a dime made the crowd cheer even more for her in their frenzy.

 _‘She’s getting better at that…’_ Akira thought to himself as he watched Ann work. Even though Akira kept his thoughts to himself as he watched on, the people around him made their adoration for Ann known with their loud cheering and overly gushing compliments.

“Ann-chan! Oh my god, she looks so cool in person!”

“How did she get her body to look so banging?! So not fair!”

“Notice me, Ann-chan!”

“My heart! Those big blue eyes stole my heart!”

...

 _‘Get in line.’_ Akira thought, rolling his eyes at that last outburst. Though he knew what came with the job, sometimes he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at a few people.

Ann continued with her photoshoot unfazed, striking a pose whenever it suited her. At times it was casual, and other times she dared to be a little more dynamic. No matter what she did, the crowd around her cheered all the same. Sometimes she flashed a smile at the crowd whenever she found the opportunity to do so, but Akira wondered how long was it going to take for her to notice him among the crowd. Though he took the extra steps to appear at the front lines so that she could see him easier, there were still a lot of people around him. He might even have to surprise her when the photoshoot is over. Akira was prepared for that possibility, but a part of him wanted her to be surprised by seeing him among the cheering crowd.

Luckily for him, Ann happened to turn her head towards his direction. She was preparing to do another pose, but she paused once she noticed Akira in the crowd. Their eyes locked with each other, and Ann furrowed her brows in confusion. She squinted, trying to make sure that it was actually him and not her eyes playing tricks on her. But it was no trick. Akira formed that familiar catlike smirk as he waved at her, knowing by now that it was his signature. Ann recognized it well… and her eyes grew wide as she stood there in shock.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

Ann screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing madly as she struggled to find the words to fully express her surprise. While the people around him were confused by her sudden outburst, Akira chuckled to himself as he watched her reaction. Oh god, that was priceless! The look on her face was absolutely _golden._ That was surely a mission accomplished.

“Ann-chan, what’s wrong?” One of the cameramen asked in concern. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“N-Nothing’s wrong!” Ann sputtered, shaking her head vigorously. “I-It’s just my eyes playing tricks on me! You know how some spots in the plaza are dark at night, right? Well, I kinda jumped at something that wasn’t really there… Pretty embarrassing, huh? Ahahaha… ha…”

“...Alright, if you’re sure.” The cameraman said, shaking his head. “We’ll do a few more sets, and then we’ll be able to wrap this up. Are you ready for that, Ann-chan?”

“Of course!” Ann said, nodding enthusiastically. As the cameramen went back into position, Ann took the opportunity to shoot a pointed glare Akira’s way. It only lasted for a brief second before she went back into her pose, her expression changing back into the casual look she wore before. The unsuspecting crowd simply cheered as the photoshoot resumed without a hitch. Akira, who obviously noticed her glare, felt that she purely said this through her angered eyes: _“Don’t you even think of going anywhere.”_

He chuckled to himself again. Luckily, he wasn’t planning on going anywhere without her anyway.

\-----

The crowd that covered a good chunk of the plaza eventually thinned out when the photoshoot was over. The plaza at Shibuya Station eventually returned back to its normal, busy self. Akira was left alone even as the place was cleared of fans and admirers who were clamoring for a selfie or an autograph from their favorite models. He patiently waited, keeping a lookout for Ann when she eventually makes her way out. And sure enough, he eventually sees her in the distance, her twintails bouncing with a fury as she made a beeline towards him.

“Akiraaaaaaa!!”

Ann then broke into a run and sped towards him, her eyes focused as she zeroed in on her target. Her intensity even made Akira himself sweat a little. He knew that his sudden arrival would shock her, but he didn’t quite expect… _this_. Ann came in so swiftly, it was almost as if she was in the metaverse again. Once she had gotten close to him, Ann immediately took hold of his shirt and pulled him down to her level. She pressed her lips hard against his, making Akira gasp as her fiery passion engulfed him in one fell swoop. Before he could ease into the kiss, Ann then parted from him slightly, wearing an angry pout as she did so.

“Akira Kurusu, you jerk!” she cried. Despite her outbursts, Ann moved in for another sudden kiss on his lips, and pulled back just as quickly. “You didn’t tell me you were coming to Tokyo!” she exclaimed, before kissing him again. “I thought I was seeing things for real!” Another kiss. “And now you just show up out of the blue!?” And another. “Without calling me?!” And another. “Practically giving me a heart attack!” And another for good measure. “You jerk!” Ann’s rapid fire kisses then devolved into little pecks pressing upon his lips after every word she yelled out in her fury. “You big! Fat! Sneaky! Devilish! Beautiful! Jerk!!!”

At her last outburst, Akira finally saw his chance to take control. He wrapped his arms around Ann’s waist, pulling her close so that her body was pressed against his. He drew in this time, claiming her lips as he held her close. After being apart for a while now, Akira made sure that this kiss was long and sweet to make up for that. He felt Ann relax in his arms, practically melting into the kiss as she returned it with all of her passion. Her hands greedily comb through his dark curls as her arms wrap around his neck, unwilling to release him from her grip. Akira smiled against her lips, feeling his heart flutter as he gave her a light squeeze. Eventually he parted from her, gingerly pressing his forehead against hers as he chuckled breathlessly.

 _“Surprise.”_ he said cheekily.

“Yeah, it was.” Ann commented, shaking her head. As she gazed into his sharp gray eyes, Ann giggled to herself in her joy. She was shocked to see him, sure. But she felt so giddy just from being in his arms and feeling his messy curls within her fingertips. It truly was a wonderful thing... having him being physically in front of her instead of talking with him on the phone or seeing him through a computer screen.

“...I’m so happy you’re here.” she said, with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“And here I thought I was a jerk.” Akira teased.

“You are.” Ann countered cheekily. “But… it’s been a while since I was able to actually… touch you, y’know?”

“...I know.” Akira said, nodding slowly. _Oh, how he knew._ He felt the same way she did for a while. Holding her like this again was like a dream that he didn't want to wake up from. He always felt a longing desire to hold her close, but he didn't know _how much_ he missed that until Ann was in his arms again. Seeing the sparkle in her blue eyes up close, feeling her hair tickling his skin, and feeling her warmth radiating from both her voice and her body... god, he's missed all of that.

"How did you even get here? It's Saturday!" Ann exclaimed. "You don't have a car already, do you?"

“No. I had enough money saved up for buying train tickets to Tokyo and back, so I planned things out for a short visit and… I wanted to surprise you. Getting a front row seat to your street photoshoot was the icing on the cake for me,” Akira then winked at Ann playfully as he lightly cupped her chin. “You looked beautiful, by the way.”

Ann’s blush became more pronounced as she giggled bashfully. “Thank you…” she thanked. “I had to kick it up extra hard when I realized you were watching.”

“You were doing fine even when you didn’t notice me,” Akira assured. “The crowd really loved you out there.”

“Hehe… I guess so! Even I was a little surprised. Guess I was more popular than I realized,” Ann said, twirling her finger around the ends of one of her twintails. “But even that surprise doesn’t come close to yours. I get to see my number one fan face-to-face.”

“You know it.” Akira quipped.

“How long are you staying?” Ann then asked, curious. “You’re not going to suddenly leave in the morning, are you?”

“No. Only until the afternoon,” Akira answered, shaking his head. “I made sure of that when I bought the tickets. So, if everyone’s available tomorrow… I could hang out with them until I have to go back home.”

“You’ve really thought of this, huh?” Ann mused. Honestly, she wasn't surprised at that. She knew Akira never plans things out without a reason. “Okay… then do you have a place to crash for the night?”

“I already told Sojiro I was coming. He’s the only one I told.” Akira answered.

“Hehe… You wanna bet that Futaba already knows you’re here?” Ann laughed.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she figured it out on her own by now.” Akira mused, smiling to himself in amusement. It was funny how he and Ann knew of Futaba and her ways without saying much about it.

“...Oh! Wait, I just realized! You’ve cleaned out your stuff in the attic, right?” Ann suddenly asked as a thought came to her mind. “Boss still has the bed and everything else, right?”

“He said he hardly touched a thing after I left,” Akira said, recalling the conversation he had with Sojiro over the phone. “It may not be as cozy, but Sojiro said the attic’s still mine if I wanted a place to crash for the night.”

“That’s nice of him!” Ann said in relief. Leave to the Boss to welcome Akira with open arms. But despite her initial relief, Ann looked as though she wanted to ask something else. She tucked her hands behind her back as she looked up at Akira a bit bashfully. 

“Uh… Akira? I know how this might sound, and you totally don’t have to if you’re set on going over to Leblanc… but I was thinking… since you came all this way to surprise me and all…”

“Yeah…?”

“...Maybe you could stay with me for the night?” After asking that question, Ann’s expression became even more bashful when she quickly averted her gaze from Akira, her cheeks blushing a vivid red as she hurriedly tried to explain herself. 

“I-I mean! I’ve got lots of room at my place and all, and no one’s ever there but me, so... you don’t have to worry about running into my caretakers or anything…! And I’ll promise to make it up to Boss if you do! He’s probably waiting at Leblanc right now expecting you, so I don’t know why I’m even putting this out there… This is so sudden...! I just wanna make sure that you’re comfortable and safe and warm and I just miss having you around and --”

“Ann, calm down.” Akira soothed, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. Just as he did that, Ann's panicking slowed down and she looked back up at him with widened eyes. 

“Coming back here was sudden in general. That’s the whole point in a surprise, isn’t it?" Akira pointed out. "I made enough time so that hanging out with some of the others would be an option for all of us tomorrow, but tonight… I wanted to surprise _you_. I came all this way… for you.”

“Akira…”

“And any excuse to stay with you for as long as I can, I’ll take. I don’t think Sojiro would mind too much if I stayed with my best partner for the night. That is… if the offer still stands.”

“...!” Ann’s eyes grew wider in her surprise. “Really…?”

“Really,” Akira confirmed, nodding. “I’ll even call Sojiro to explain everything, so you don’t have to worry.”

“Okay…!” Ann cheered, sighing in relief. “I still feel kinda bad, so... wanna go to Leblanc in the morning so we can see him together? We can even meet with everyone there, if they’re available! It’ll be just like old times for a day!”

“Just like old times… I like the sound of that,” Akira mused fondly. With that being said, he then offered his hand for Ann to take. “So… shall we?”

“We shall!” Ann said cheerfully, taking his hand and giving it a loving squeeze. Akira smiled as he raised their joined hands together in response, kissing the back of Ann’s hand with all the affection he had for her. With their destination set in their minds, Akira and Ann headed to Ann’s house together so they could turn in for the night. Akira was only going to be around for a day, so they planned to make the most out of the time they had. Whether it was going to be with everyone… or just with each other, they were going to make the most of this unexpected reunion.

“You know, Akira…” Ann began, leaning her head against his shoulder. “It’s nice to talk with you over the phone and in video chats and all, but… it feels so good to have you beside me again. Now that the shock’s died down… I’m just so happy right now… It’s the best feeling.”

“Yeah... I know what you mean.” Akira replied, nodding in full agreement. “I missed you.”

“...I missed you too.”


End file.
